


A Distraction

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: The prompt I chose for Day 3 of tma femslash week is books!  Instead of something potentially angsty with a Leitner, I decided to write something about how enthralled Basira can get while reading, and the lengths to which Melanie will go to get her girlfriend's attention.





	A Distraction

Basira dropped the book she was reading when Melanie kissed her. 

“What?” She cried and spluttered, looking all around her before settling on Melanie’s face. “What was that for?”

“I had to get your attention somehow.” Melanie shrugged and smirked. 

“I’m sorry, I was… reading…”

“Yeah, I noticed. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now.”

Basira startled in place again as an odd assortment of things, including paperclips, a small book, hair-ties, and her own mobile toppled off of her head. Some landed in her lap, and others fell and clattered onto the floor. Thankfully her phone ended up in the former category. 

“Like I said, I was trying to get your attention,” Melanie explained. “But you were really into your book and didn’t notice me talking to you, so I decided to see how far I could go. Honestly, if you didn’t notice me kissing you, I’d have been kind of concerned.”

“How long was this going on?” Basira asked while extracting a pen from her hijab. 

“Uhh, long enough for Martin to come in, ask what was going on, me to tell him, and him to help before heading out again. Probably almost half an hour?”

“Oh, wow.”

“It wasn’t a Leitner or something was it?”

Basira flipped to the front of the book to verify that it didn’t bear the stamp of Jurgen Leitner, even though she was already sure it didn’t. 

“No, just a really good book.” She paused. “What did you need me for?”

“I was curious if you wanted to get milkshakes again tonight after work.”

“I mean, yes, of course, but was that question so urgent that you needed to decorate me?”

“Not necessarily, but I thought it was funny and I had to know much I could get away with.”

Basira tugged on Melanie’s wrist and dragged her in closer, until Melanie was leaning over the chair, their faces separated by a few short breaths. 

“You can get away with a lot,” Basira whispered. “You’re the only person I’ll let interrupt me while I’m reading.”

“Not easily though.”

“I’ve gotten good at ignoring distractions over the years.”

“Oh? Am I a distraction to you?” Melanie asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m not going to answer that.”

Melanie leaned in just a little bit closer. “But you already have.”

Not able to take the tension anymore, Basira grabbed onto the collar of Melanie’s shirt and pulled her in close, pressing their lips together with force and passion. They kissed and kissed and kissed, Melanie crawling on top of Basira at one point so that they both tottered precariously in the chair. 

Some time later, the door opened, and someone entered the room before uttering a curse under their breath and attempting to exit again before the happy couple noticed, but to no avail. Despite attempting to cancel out distractions, it was pretty hard to ignore an intruder while making out at work. 

“I’m sorry,” Tim said. 

“It’s alright,” Basira said quietly and insincerely as Melanie slowly extracted herself from her lap. 

“Hey, I am definitely not one to judge. I’m going to head out and you two keep doing what you’re doing.” Tim started back toward the door. 

Melanie chuckled. “Yeah, you know – just doing some light reading.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Shout out to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for this event!  
> Please feel free to check out more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com or come chat at my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
